This invention relates to sheet feed devices, and more particularly it is concerned with a sheet feed device for a facsimile system.
In a facsimile system in which a graphic material fixed on a rotating drum is scanned, a scanning head is moved axially while an original copy or a recording sheet is fixed on the drum rotating in a predetermined direction, so that scanning of the graphic material can be carried out. Transmission and reception of a facsimile record of the original copy can be carried out by converting into electric signals the picture elements obtained by scanning.
When a sheet is fed to a rotating drum and mounted thereon automatically, either a stack of original copies or a stack of recording sheets should be piled on a tray as required. This operation is troublesome.
To obviate this disadvantage, proposals have been made to use separate sheet feed trays for original copies and recording sheets which are selectively mounted on the system as occasion demands. This also involves the troublesome operation of changing the sheet feed trays. Proposals have been made to use a roll of recording sheet which is paid out and cut into a predetermined length and fed to the drum upon receipt of electric signals. This has the disadvantage of having to use a device of complex mechanism.